Emotion
by AnonymousNisserz
Summary: Takes after 1x12. Cassie is really worried about Jake. Seeing how much he goes through Cassie starts to really think about her feelings for him and what he means to her. Through it all she gets a little help from Diana.
1. Chapter 1

After Jake and I reburied my father's so called grave he drove me back to Diana's house. It was a silent drive with neither of us talking, we both had alot on our minds.

When he dropped me off all I said was thanks and he nodded. I feel a little bad that I wasn't telling him my feelings about him but I can't get over everything I've learned about my dad. Hes alive and lied about his death, hes part of the Balcoin bloodline, I get my Dark Magic from him. My thoughts are consumed by all this and not the feelings I have for Jake and Adam.

I was walking up Diana's walkway when her front door opened. "Cassie I'm so glad your back I was starting to worry."

I smiled. "I'm fine Diana."

Diana was probably always the nicest to me, she helped me understand the magic stuff better, she took me under her wing when I was new and she let me stay over her house while my grandma was away.

"Well come inside it starting to get late," she said.

I followed her in. "Your dad isn't freaking out or anything that I was gone?" I asked. I was a guest in their house and I didn't want Mr. Meade feeling bad for letting something happen to me.

"I told him you were out with someone and be back soon, hes kinda in a mood or something right now so I just left him alone," Diana said

I nodded. Diana and I went upstairs to her room.

"I already showered and stuff so bathrooms all yours," she smiled.

"Alright," I said looking for some pajama bottoms and a shirt.

"Cassie are you okay?" Diana asked.

I stopped what I was doing. Something was wrong but I just didn't want to talk about it right now. "I'm fine just worn out after today."

"I could see why. Going into Jake's memory and learning everything about our parents, its alot," Diana said

"Yea," was all I said. I sat down on a chair in her room and took off my boots and jacket and then headed to her bathroom.

Once I got out Diana was already asleep so I went on the other side of the bed and laid down.

Even though I told Diana nothing is wrong something is bothering me and its one of the things I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking about Jake's memory. The horrors he saw that day and then having to repeat them again has to be alot on him.

It killed me though that he watched his mom die. I saw how Jake felt when his mom came up to that door yelling for help and he couldn't do anything, it just shattered him.

Losing your parents is one thing, watching one of them die is a whole other level. I didn't tell Jake either that I saw a Witch Hunter kill his father, after seeing his mom and realizing the truth it probably wouldn't be the best to tell him now.

It just so wrong about the things Jake and Nick went through. Having no parents, not having a great relationship with your brother, being lied to about what happened to your parents, losing the last person in your family and then watching one of your parents die. Life just wasn't fair to them.

I pulled the blankets off me and got out of the bed. My mind was just to awake to be sleeping.

I went over to a chair that was by Diana's window and sat there looking outside getting lost in the thought of how much Jake has been through.

Diana

I woke up when I started to feel the bed shift. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I saw a figure sitting by the window.

"Cassie?" I asked

She turned her head. "Yea?"

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"I couldn't sleep," she said

I woke up a little more. I was really starting to worry about Cassie, she was going through alot and she seen so much today after being in Jake's memory.

"Are you okay, do you wanna talk?" I asked.

Cassie sat there as if she was deciding if she should saying anything or not. It did make me wonder if she trusted me or not, I know she does but I feel she does keep some things from me.

"I'm worried about Jake," she said

I perked up at this. "What do you mean?"

"When Jake came back to his memory and helped me get out of the burning room, we saw his mom," Cassie said with soft voice as if what she was saying made her sad.

It was quiet after that, Cassie didn't really elaborate on what she was talking about.

"What happened Cassie?" I asked

She looked down and took in a slow breath. "He couldn't save her. After Jake got me out, the door closed and his mom came up to it screaming for help and Jake couldn't get the door to open. He watched his mom die, Diana."

I sat there taking in the infromation that Cassie just gave me. Jake watched his mom die? Thats horrible and something no one should see happen to either of their parents.

"I also saw Jake's father get killed by a Witch Hunter," she said

"Does Jake know?" I asked

She shook her head. "I didn't think it was good time to tell him after he saw his mom."

I got off my bed and stood up and paced around. "I can't believe Jake had to witness something like that."

Even though I was a bit iffy about Jake I still felt bad that he lost his family and then watched one of them die.

"I'm worried about him Diana," Cassie said

I looked over at her Cassie looked worn out but did have worry showing all over her face.

"Did you guys talk about it or anything?"

"No, its hard to ask someone how their feeling after witnessing something like that," Cassie said

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face just feeling so tired and stressed.

"Its late Cassie we should get some sleep, you should talk to Jake tomarrow though, make sure hes okay," I told her

"You go ahead and sleep I'm still a little wound up."

"Alright but try and get some sleep, you'll be restless if you keep overthinking things," I said getting back into bed.

Cassie smiled. "I will."

I smiled back and before I could say goodnight Cassie spoke.

"Diana I think tomarrow I'm gonna hang out at home."

I looked at her. "You mean your not gonna stay over?"

"No I am I just need to be around something familiar," she told me

I could respect that. After finding out so much about your family you'd need a place to feel comfortable.

"Alright but please call me if you need anything."

She nodded.

"Goodnight Cassie," I said and pulled the blanket over me.

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the story alerts! I wish I had some more reviews but it still let me know you guys wanted more. Enjoy!

I woke this morning hearing Diana's sink going on. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and started grabbing together all my stuff. I was gonna head home early and just hang out, I wasn't really much into doing anything today with so much on my mind.

Even though I was still in some pajama bottoms and a shirt I zipped up all my stuff and threw on the most casual shoes I had. I was tying them when I could hear Diana come out of the bathroom.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked

I nodded. There wasn't really much for me to say.

Diana sat on a chair facing me. "Cassie are you sure you want to be alone today?"

I looked at Diana. "I just need to think about everything thats going on, my mind is on fast forward. It just keeps thinking of possibilities and questions and I can't stop it."

Diana just nodded, I could tell she was really worried about me but I didn't know how to start telling her about everything that is going in my mind.

I started reaching for my sweater when Diana spoke. "How about you at least stay for breakfast?" she asked.

There really was no harm in doing that. I nodded. "Okay."

"Cool," Diana smiled. "My dad left for work early so we can make what we want."

We headed downstairs and Diana started to work on making eggs and waffles while talking about something that happend in one of her classes. I was barely paying attention because my mind was consumed by thoughts of Jake. It was true when I told him I couldn't stop thinking about my father but when he drove me back to Diana's thats when I started thinking about him.

"Cassie?"

I looked up. "Yea?"

"Did you hear me?" Diana asked

I tried to remeber the last thing I heard Diana say, something about her teacher giving her a bad grade. "Yea it totally sucks."

Diana look confused. "I didn't know asking if you wanted orange juice or tea was a bad thing?"

_Oops._

I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face. "Sorry Diana, my mind just isn't here."

She laughed. "Yea I'm starting notice," she said and put down the pitcher she was holding. "Cassie are you sure your okay? I really starting to worry about you."

I looked at Diana, just like last night you could see that she really was wondering what was going on with me. I should just tell her, Diana isn't one to judge.

"Can we sit down first? My head feels like its going to explode," I said

"Yea," Diana said grabbing her plate and heading to the table. I followed and when we sat down Diana started eating and I picked wordlessly at mine, wondering how I could begin.

"Cassie if you don't want to talk about it its alright," Diana finally said.

I looked over at her. "No I do I just don't know how to start."

"Well just tell me whats on your mind right now," she said crossing her arms on the table.

I sat quietly for a second because I was a bit worried how she would take it but I knew Diana would understand. "Jake."

Diana sat there. "What about him."

I looked down. "I'm not sure exactly, hes just constantly on my mind right now. I just can't get over the fact of him seeing his mom like that and everything hes been through. I've never seen him so vulnerable."

"He showed you a different side to him Cassie, a side that he can only show around you," Diana told me.

I bit my lip and just shook my head. "I can't deal with this right now, I can't just tell him everything he wants to hear. I've learned so much about what happened sixteen years ago and I still have questions about my Dark Magic but I have Jake and Adam just wanting me to give them my all and I just can't do it."

Diana looked a little sad when I mentioned Adam but shes not stupid, shes knows there is something going on between me and him. I just hate having to hurt her. "Do you wanna hear what I think?" she asked me.

I nodded. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to hear Diana because that would make me start to think more but I had to hear someones thoughts beside my own.

"I think you and Jake have something, something real. None of us will be able to understand it. Your the only one in the Circle who can trust him fully and Jake is just so different around you like your the most fragile thing in the world, he doesn't want to see you break because he would, but he knows how strong you are. You guys have something thats special," Diana said

I really took her words in. I can admit that I do feel something for Jake I've admitted it to both him and me during the time I asked him to the Maritime Gala and hes admitted it to me too when he showed up on my front steps but then I found out he was a Witch Hunter and his lies.

"Plus your pobably all he has left."

I looked at Diana.

"He lost his family and people who claimed to be his family are the ones who killed his parents, your the only good thing in his life Cassie."

I could feel my eyes start to water. This was just all too much for me.

"I think I'm gonna head home now," I said feeling my tears start to build up.

"Cassie I didn't mean to upset you," Diana said with a s comforting tone.

"I know its just..." I took a pause because everything was starting to come at me. "I don't know what to do! I have so much to learn about my father and then I'm worrying about Jake and his sanity and I have Adam just wanting more from me and I don't want to hurt you and its just all so much!" I yelled letting my tears fall over. I've never been the person to let everyone know what I'm feeling but I just feel so overwhelmed.

Diana stood up and came over and hugged me, I buried my face in her shoulder and cried.

Why did two guys have to fall for me? Why was my magic dark? Why do I have to be a Balcoin? Why did my mom die? So many whys but not any answers. I just wish my life was normal again.

After calming down a bit Diana spoke again. "I think its time you came face to face with the feelings you have for Adam and Jake, once those are out of the way you can put all your attention on your father and your magic. Having all of this to think about will make you go insane."

I nodded at Diana, she was right. If I don't start coming face to face with my feelings they'll take over me and I can't put myself through that.

"Tell me how you feel about Adam," Diana said pulling over her chair to sit closer to me. I hated having to tell Diana how I felt about the guy she loved, shes such a good friend to me and I repay her by having feelings for Adam. I was a horrible friend but Diana was a great one, even though she probably doesn't like the situation between me and Adam shes still helping me understand my feelings better. What shes doing now is something I could never do, listening to one of your closest friends talk about how she feels about the guy your completely in love with.

I looked down. "I feel this connection between us, something that draws us to each other. I can't really explain it but its strong and when I see him I feel just happy and calm, like its right," I told Diana honestly. I knew this was killing her.

"And what about Jake?" she asked in a shakey breath, I am such a bad friend for hurting Diana.

I took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know, hes just so different, so misunderstood."

I looked down. "Hes just so much like me, losing his family, being thrown into a world he didn't understand, being lonely. I've never had a guy like him care about me the way he does. Jake seems like a quiet jerk but hes smart, strong, sarcastic and protective, but protective enough to let me stand on my own two feet. Theres something about him that make me feel different, makes me want to see him more and just get to know him. I care about him Diana and I trust him even maybe when I shouldn't but I do and its enough for me."

Diana sat quiet looking as if she was considering her words. "He means alot to you Cassie."

I nodded. "Yea, he does."

I'm not going to deny it, I care about him and he means something to me and I trust him. I can't lie to myself because it would hurt both me and him.

"I don't know what its like to be destined with someone but I know how it feels to be falling for someone your afraid might hurt you. I can't tell you what to do with Adam Cassie but with Jake you should take a chance on him, he might be that real thing your looking for," Diana said.

I didn't know if it what Adam and I felt for each other was real, how could you know if you were 'Written in the Stars' with someone? Yea I feel a connection with him but is that really soulmates? There are many things I didn't believe to be real but look at me now, I'm going into other people's memories and choking people with my mind. Jake is the only thing that feels real, the one thing I can control and what I felt for on my own.

I fell for Jake without being told I was his soulmate, I fell for him like a normal girl by feeling an attraction to him and wanting to be closer. I fell for him like girls my age should, see a handsome guy, get to know him, and fall for him. Jake was that real thing, the normal thing no matter how much magic was in the situation, he was the real thing.

A/N: Alright guys I promise next chapter is Jake and Cassie interaction, hopefully the entire chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

After I dropped off Cassie I went straight home. I don't know how I even made it because my mind wasn't even on the road, I drove the entire way in a daze. When I came home I went right to my room and just sat on the bed, all night. I was afraid to sleep, to even blink because I was afraid of what I would see. Everything was starting to come to be like a flood.

I remember seeing lots of unmoving people, screams from all sides of the ferry, a the smell of something burning. That likely being the fire the Witch Hunters started. I was afraid to sleep because I knew I was going to get horrible nightmares and think of disturbing images.

Since the night before I feel hollow like I just just can't grasp life anymore. I've been through alot of things but nothing like what I went through last night.

I saw my parents. I haven't seen them since that day when I snuck on the boat and my memory of them was starting to fade but now there faces are forever engraved inside my head, especially my mothers.

I can still hear her screams for help and see how scared she was, thats something I will never be able to forget. I couldn't save her no matter how much I tried. I knew I wouldn't be able to because it was already placed in time and I wasn't there time traveling but just knowing I was on the other side of that glass and I could have done something pained me.

_I watched my mom die. _Played over and over in my head like a song on repeat and it was all I could think about. My mom banged on the door looking for help, I was on the other side and I couldn't get the damn door open, the stupid stupid door!

Why? Why did bad things happen to me? I didn't do anything wrong. I was told my brother died and I was told my parents died and I grew up angry because of it. What kid wouldn't? Getting your parents taken away from you at a young age not knowing what really happend was gonna turn someone into a screw up and that screw up was me.

I always knew there was more to the story then people told, probably because somewhere in the back of my mind I knew the truth I was just to scared to see it. I went to school and got in fights, I didn't respect teachers, I failed classes I didn't care for, I was the screw up.

I never did disrespect my Aunt and Uncle though next to Nick they were the only family I had left. I can't say I was the Golden Child but I sure as hell wasn't the Bad Seed either, I guess thats why I always tried to push Nick to be better then me. He had it worse then I did because he never really knew our parents, he had the attention span of three seconds when they died, murdered I should say. I bet he had it hard, but I didn't want him to dwell on our parents.

He knew very little and thats why I wanted him just to move on in life. He didn't know the things I did as I got older, he didn't find our family's Book of Shadows, he wasn't angry all the time. Nick was the one who should have had a normal life.

Maybe it is my fault that bad things happen to me, I was the one pissing everyone off and now people don't trust or like me. Karmas a bitch but I guess I deserve it and its like I told Cassie, it doesn't bother me. I made my bed I have lie in it, its just I was so mad because I didn't like not having answers about my parent's death and then when I found the book and about magic I was mad that my parents died because of power hungry Witches and thought that was the same reason Nick died. Turns out I was way wrong.

Either way my life sucks right now and theres nothing I can do to change it. What happend happend, no use in fixing something you can't.

Its not all true I guess. I did stop working with the Witch Hunters so I could protect Cassie, that changed my life. I mean yea there probably out to kill me now for turning my back on them but stopping one bad thing to do something good is a nice step in the right direction. Maybe I should be following the steps they give you in rehab, well the steps after admitting you have a problem, I'm way past that.

Then again Cassie made me want to change. I denied feeling something for her but in truth I did. Two reasons I did that were because at the time she was part of the Circle I thought killed my brother and two because I didn't want to get hurt. I've been hurt many times but if it was gonna be by Cassie I wasn't gonna let her get close.

When I met her she was just a girl that was part of the plan, but she was different. Like when I told Cassie she caught me by surprise when we first met it was true because I didn't expect her as the girl Nick was talking about. I was a little curious to who he was talking about but I just blew it off as some chick Nick wanted to toy with and then I met her and she was everything I expected her not be. I thought she was just some girl who liked attention from guys, like the female version of my brother.

I am not saying Nick is the one who made me fall for her, that was all on my own. What I felt for Cassie Blake I felt on my own. She surprised me with the way it was so easy for her to talk to me. I'm sure her Grandmother, Diana, Faye and Adam all told her what a jerk I was and to stay away from me but apparently she didn't let that stop her from getting to know me.

I guess you can say I started to feel something for Cassie after what she said to me at the Boathouse when we were outside.

_"Underneath all that atittude, you don't really seem like the guy everyone should hate."_

How can you say that to someone you just met? She heard all these rumors about me, most being true, and she still treated me like a person. Most people who hear a story about someone they just met define that person, I was so sure Cassie would back away after hearing them but she kept talking to me.

Thats when I started letting some walls down. She was so easy to talk to and they way she didn't let others stories about me define who I was made me want to get to know her a little more, then came the night at Faye's Grandpa's house. When we kissed I felt more walls come down and with that kiss I felt something that was totally unfamiliar to me.

It was when she asked me to go with her to that Maritime thing that I knew I had feelings for her, I just denied it because I was mad at myself for lying to her when she was that big difference in my life. I always felt something between us and when she admitted she did too something just shifted, like my life was starting to go on a different course.

Alot has changed over the past few weeks whether good or bad but its still a road I'm on and still a life I have to live. Hopefully Cassie is part of that because she means something to me and I can't lose the last good thing in my life.

Cassie

I got home about an hour later after Diana and I talked. She really helped me get through my feelings but I still am thinking about Jake. I wish there was something I could do but what? I mean he and I talked alot but not on an emotional level so there wasn't anything I could do till he talked to me.

I saw that he was home when I pulled up but there didn't seem to be any activity at his house so maybe he was asleep still, if he could even get sleep after what he saw.

When I came into the house I went to the laundry room to throw in clothes I had already worn after being at Diana's and then went upstairs to change. When I changed into fresh clothes in my bathroom I couldn't help but look out the window and see if Jake was there. I moved some curtains out of the way and looked.

It was dark in the room but I could see a figure sitting on the bed. I knew it was Jake something told me it was, but what should I do? Try and get his attention or give him some space? I didn't have to think hard because I saw Jake turn to look at me, probably sensing someone looking at him.

I smiled at him not really knowing what to do. Jake sat there for a few minutes then got off the bed, disappering into his room somewhere. My smiled dropped, I guess he just wanted some space. I can understand though, after seeing what we did last night I'd probably want people to leave me alone too.

I let go of the curtain and headed back downstairs. I picked up my phone off the end table by the stairs curled up on the couch with a nice quilt my Grandma had. I guess now that my feelings for Adam and Jake are sorted out enough to keep me sane I could start thinking about my father, only that task is starting to feel impossible because Jake still won't leave my mind.

Before I could even begin my inner rampage of thinking about Jake, the doorbell rang. I got up, curious to who it could be.

I opened the door and saw Jake standing there, still in his cothes from yesterday and looking so tired, like he just came back from war.

"Hey," he said

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" he asked

I nodded and moved so he could come in. I closed the door behind me. "You want anything?"

Jake shook his head.

I walked back over to the couch a sat down, he followed. We sat there neither of us saying anything, how can you start a conversation after everything that happend?

"You okay?" I finally asked.

Jake sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Define okay."

I sat up straighter and pulled a leg up to rest my chin on my knee. "Okay like not going to go on a murderous rampage."

Jake smiled a bit. "I'm not going to go on a murderous rampage, I promise."

"Good," was all I said and then it was quiet again.

"What about you? You okay?" he asked me.

"Define okay," I told him

Jake looked at me kind of amused. "Okay like your not scared of what your going to find out now that you know your dad is alive."

"Then I'm not okay."

I was terrified about the things I was going to learn now that I know my father is alive. So much was going to be revealed.

It was quiet again. I don't think Jake and I knew how to comfort each other after everything that happend.

"Cassie I'm sorry," Jake said

I looked up at him confused. "About what?"

"About the position I put you in. Making you feel confused about me and Adam and stressing you out about your father and Dark Magic, I should have just kept my mouth shut and none of this would be happenig."

"No Jake its not your fault. No matter what anyone says you helped me find answers to questions I was dying to know, I don't have all of them but right now its enough and I am very thankful for that," I told him.

I was thankful Jake helped me find answers, he was the only one who could. He gave me answers and information the Circle couldn't.

"Well now that we got that part covered, what about the part about me and Adam?" he asked.

I sighed. "Jake I really don't want to do this right now."

Jake sat up facing me. "Well I didn't want to it the night you asked me to that fundraiser but we did anyway, so call this a little payback," he said smiling at me a bit.

I smiled. "Yea and where did that get us?"

Jake looked away for a second. "Alright you have point there but I still gave you an explanation. Mostly it being a lie and what you didn't want to hear but I still gave you one."

"What do you want me to say Jake?"

"I don't know maybe I'm just trying to convince myself your still the girl who told me she feels something between us," he said.

I looked at him. "I am and I do," I said in a small voice. I didn't want Jake to think I didn't care for him.

"But Adam right? and your father," he said not a bitter tone but matter of fact one.

"Thats not fair Jake," I said.

"Well what do you want me to say Cassie? That it doesn't bug me that you and Adam have something, I care about you and its hard knowing you have feelings for another guy," Jake told me.

I huffed. Maybe I should have let him have his space, I really didn't want to argue with him.

"You wanna hear how I feel? Well you already know because I told you. I told you when I asked you to the fundraiser that I felt something between us and you told me when you were on my doorstep that you felt something between us too. I can't tell you if we would have had something or not because thats when I found out you were a Witch Hunter and that you were lying to me the whole time I knew you. Then suddenly your on a boat sailing away and I didn't see you again until the night in the basement," I said.

Jake looked down. "I can admit I made mistakes, the biggest one is lying to you when you saw past all my bull, but everything I said about my feelings for you are true. Everything I said about looking out for you is true, I may have lied about not knowing things and didn't tell you about me working with Witch Hunters but everything I've told you about how I feel for you is true, every single word."

I didn't know what to say to that and because of that it was silent again. I now know at least that he really does feel something for me and truly does care, some might say I shouldn't believe him but no one knows him like I do.

"Jake-" I started.

"If your gonna tell me all of this is just to complicated right now, just forget it," he said and stood up. "I'll show myself out."

I stood up blocking his path. "Stop."

"Cassie-"

"No just stop and listen to me, okay? I heard what you had to say and now your gonna listen to me," I told him.

Jake sighed and sat back down facing toward me. I sat next to him looking straight into his eyes.

"I feel something for you and Adam, nothing is more then the other and nothing is less. Both of you have your good and bads, the ones that keep me from pursuing you and him are the ones that make me feel bad for hurting Diana and my growing feelings for you and the fear I have of you lying and hurting me again and the feelings I have for Adam."

"The things I feel for you are different from what I feel for him. With Adam I'm happy and everything feels so right, with you I have this attraction to you that makes me want to get closer to you. Your so different from everything and I like that. They way you care about me is nothing I've ever felt before and it shows me how much you care about me," I told him.

Jake looked away, taking in what I said to him. "So what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that no matter what you think and what you see, I still care about you and you mean something to me. I don't want to see you leave again."

For seemed like the upteenth time it was quiet again between me and Jake. Maybe I was rushing a bit into my feelings but I wanted to be honest, with the kind of world we live in honesty is the best to live by.

"I don't want to be the guy who your gonna fall for just because the guy you really like is dating your best friend. I'm not gonna let myself get played like that Cassie, especially not by you," he told me.

"Jake I'm not going to play you. I legitimately care about you and I feel something for you, I can never deny that especially after I admitted it to you," I said

"Then where do we go from here? We admit we like each other and theres something between us but then what? We see were the pieces fall and just let everything happen on its own? Cassie that could be years because its going to be so hard for you to chose, I don't want to put that pressure on you especially with all this stuff going on but I can't put myself through the pain of watching you get closer to Adam," Jake said.

I took in what Jake said. If I let everything just happen naturally that could take a while because I would be pushed and pulled from one to the other, always scared and confused at who I want to be with. Maybe Diana was right I should give Jake a chance. If Adam and I are meant to be together then we have all the time in the world to try it out, were so young right now and there wasn't anywhere for me to go, the last of my family was here.

I'm not saying this was a test to see if I really belong with Adam because I do want to be with Jake but it does give an answer if this 'Written in the Stars' thing is true. I guess right now is the time I get to make that real thing in my life happen, with a person whos showed me the real side to him.

"We take things slow," I said looking away. I guess this was the time I'm making a decision and sticking with it. He deserves a chance and I want to give it to him.

"Take what slow?" he asked.

"Us being together," I said looking back at him.

Jake looked at me but I couldn't read his face, he was just stoic.

"Are you saying your giving me a chance?" Jake asked

I nodded starting to feel my throat close up. This was making me scared and little nervous, I couldn't believe right now I was making a choice. Not a choice between Adam and Jake but seeing if Jake really was the guy I know he is, I just don't want to get hurt by him.

Jake sat on the couch just taking everything that was going on and being said. I didn't expect him to be like this when I imagined telling him I'd give him a chance but then again I didn't know what to expect.

"Earth to Jake?" I asked starting to feel kind of worried at his silence.

He smiled. "Sorry I'm still trying to convince myself that you just said that to me."

"Why would you have to convince yourself?" I asked.

"Because its still hard for me to believe that you can trust me the way you do after everything I'm sure you've heard about me," he said

"Well people don't know you the way I do," I said.

Jake smiled again. "So this is really gonna happen between us, you and me?"

I nodded. "Yea it is."

I really am kinda happy that I'm giving Jake a chance, not for only him but me to. Its a chance for us to just find that happiness we both long for and the normal we wish we had. We were that big difference, real things, and the last thing of normal that we had in each others lives.

Jake grabbed my hand and held it tight, giving me that smirk that I find myself starting to enjoy. In that one gesture I knew I was doing something big but it was something that had its own magic in it.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't care. I don't care that in the show Cassie is pretty much chosing Adam, my heart wants Jassie(Cake) and thats why I wrote the stories I have and I don't care they have nothing to do with the show. Cassie and Jake are a new exciting ship that I haven't had in awhile and thats why I have two stories because they are just that amazing, its not being a psycho fangirl its being a loyal shipper.

Sorry for the rant I just had to get that out. Also thank you all so much for reviewing, favorite alerting, story alerting, author alerting, and whatever else alerting for this story, it really means alot! Thank you and enjoy the chapter :)

Adam

It was after school and I was putting books away in my locker. I didn't have homework this weekend and I was really happy because it won't keep me away from asking Cassie to hang out.

I haven't seen her since she told us about what she saw in Jake's memory. I don't know why but neither of us have talked since then, I saw her before school but before I could talk to her the bell rang for class and then since every Friday we take test in our classes I couldn't speak to her then so now was a perfect time.

I closed my locker and thought about meeting her by her car but lucky for me I spotted her. She ws walking a bit fast so I hurried to catch up with her but being in a high school hallway with a bunch of people blocking the way I got held back. "Cassie!" I called out.

She didn't stop or even turn around. I pulled out of the crowd and again tried to catch up with her. She was out of the building by the time I was just a bit behind her but before I could call her name again I noticed a figure.

Jake was standing a few feet away from the front doors Cassie and I came out of under a tree with his Truck parked in the lot. When he spotted Cassie his face brightened.

Cassie came up to him smiling. They stood there talking and smiling with each other, looking closer then usual. I looked on watching, confused about what was going on. Both then had faces on of admiration and Cassie slided her hand down Jake's arm and held his hand with hers, he looked at her with a loving smile and then kissed her forehead. Cassie had on such a happy smile.

He took her school bag and put it over his shoulder leading them to his truck with his hand in hers. He helped her in, gave her her bag, and then went on the other side of the truck and they drove off. It hit me then. Cassie chose Jake.

I didn't know what to feel or how to feel, I just knew that I wasn't the one Cassie wanted to be with. I headed back into the school not knowing where I was going but just looking for a place to calm down. I started to feel my anger rise and my pain begin to form.

How could Cassie chose him over me? Hes bad news for her, hes lied, stole, and hell probably even cheated. Jake has bad news written all over him and hes only going to hurt Cassie. He doesn't care about her the way I do and will never be able to give her the things I can. Security, love, happiness, safety, all he can give her is pain, confusion and heartbreak.

In my fit of anger I walked passed Diana. I still didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get farther and farther away from the harsh reality of the girl I was falling in love with not chosing me.

"Adam!" I heard behind me.

As much as I didn't want to I turned around. It was Diana.

Sometimes I did ask myself how I could let an amazing girl like her go. Diana has given me so much and shes loved me with every ounce of her being, she has a smile that could brighten up anybodys day. Even if it was horrible she could fix it. I may be falling in love with Cassie but there will never be a girl like Diana.

"Yea?" I asked as she came up to me.

"Are you okay? I saw you walking by and you looked angry," she said concernd.

I looked away. How could I tell Diana I was mad that I saw Cassie with Jake pretty much saying she chose him? I already hurt her too much and I don't want to keep doing it.

"I saw Cassie with Jake," I said quietly. I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to lie to her either.

But unexpectdly Diana's face was surprised and she smiled a little bit. "Really?"

Now I was confused. "Yea?" I said looking curiously at Diana.

"Wow I didn't think she would do it," she said to herself.

"Do what?"

Diana looked at me. "Nothing, I just kinda knew Cassie wanted to give Jake a chance but I honestly didn't think she'd do it."

"Why wouldn't you think so?" I asked.

It was Diana's turn to look away. "Because of her feelings for you."

I didn't know how to respond to that. It went back to me not wanting to hurt Diana.

"Well it doesn't matter now, shes with Jake and there isn't anything I could do about it," I said.

Diana again surprised me, she grabbed onto my hand and looked at me sincere. "Don't worry Adam she still cares about you, she just has to make sure whats right for her."

I was surprised Diana said that to me. I've been putting her through so much pain and shes still here for me. I pulled her into a hug and I could smell the familiar scent of Diana's hair, to me she always smelled like spring. A warm sunny never ending perfect day. Diana was the living definition of perfect.

I also felt the familiar feeling of Diana's arms around me. The gesture that showed she was always there for you no matter what.

How could I let a girl like her go?

Cassie

"So whats the plan?" I asked Jake as we drove away from the school. It was a friday so I had all night and weekend to spend with him. Right now we were taking things slow and getting to know each other alot better.

He looked at me and smiled. "Whatever you want."

I smiled back. What was something both of us could enjoy and get to know each other? I got the answer when noticed how hungry I was.

"Lets go eat." I said. It would be the perfect way to spend time together and get to know each other.

Jake just looked at me. "Do you really want to see Adam and Mr. Conant giving us dirty looks?"

I shut my mouth. I forgot the Boathouse was pretty much the only place in town that served food you'd actually want to eat.

Jake chuckled. "Relax, I know somewhere else we cold go."

"Where?" I asked confused. I didn't really know another place to go, I mean I've seen other smaller resturants in town but none were as popular as the Boathouse or Jake's style.

"A Bar&Grille I hung out at when I was living here. I didn't like doing what everyone else was doing so I found the Bar. It later became the place I went to when I wanted to get away from everyone."

I smiled a little to myself. We were already starting to learn more about each other and it just by having a casual conversation.

"So do the people who own it know you very well?" I asked.

"Yea, at first they wondered why a kid as young as me at the time was in there but as they got to know about me I became one of the regulars," he told me.

"Wow thats pretty cool," I said.

He smiled.

Jake and I sat in a comfortable silence the rest of the way. He drove into a pretty deserted looking part of the town, it seemed close to the end. He pulled into the parking lot and I saw the sign of the place.

_Yukon Bar&Grill._

I looked over at Jake and he looked right at home. I shrugged and walked behind him, he opened the door and let me go in first. I smiled when I past by him. When both were inside I looked around and the place was really cool.

To the left of the door was a big table to sit at and a television on the wall. Next to the table was the bar which was pretty huge, across the bar was a sectioned area of booths that had a few stairs leading up to it. Looking more into the place I could see a jukebox, and some pool tables with a big screen tv in the back. I couldn't see if there was more because I heard a women's voice.

"Jake, is that you?"

Jake and I both turned to the girl standing next to the bar. She looked about Jake's age and she had a huge smile on her face. I looked up to see Jake smiling too.

"Tara, its been a long time," he said going over to where she was standing.

"Too long," she said giving him a hug. Something kinda itched at me when I saw them hugging, especially since the girl was really pretty.

"Cassie this is Tara, shes a friend of mine," Jake said when they broke apart.

"Nice to meet you Cassie," Tara said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you too," I smiled shaking her hand.

"Did I just hear the name Jake?" came a man's voice. We all turned to see man who looked pretty old come out from the kitchen.

"Yea Eddie, look who stopped by," Tara said gesturing at Jake.

"Well look at that, Jake Armstrong, the kid who got into fights with all the drunks," the guy, Eddie, said.

"Nice to see you too old timer," Jake smiled going over to give him a man hug. I smiled, Jake seemed to be really close with the people who worked here, maybe this was a place he called home.

"How long has it been? A year or two?" Eddie asked.

"About," Jake shrugged.

Eddie laughed. "Well it doesn't matter, its nice to see you after so long. You need to come back home more often."

Jake looked back at me. "Well I found a reason to stay."

I smiled and moved a bit closer to Jake.

"Well it seems someone has stolen Mr. Armstrong's heart," Eddie said looking at me. "Its nice to mee you sweetheart, I'm Eddie."

"Cassie," I said smiling. I liked Tara and Eddie, they were really nice.

"Well how about you two go take a seat somewhere and I'll come over to take your orders," Tara said to us.

Jake nodded and looked over at Eddie again. "Its nice to see you again Ed."

Eddie smiled. "Its nice to see you too kid," he said patting a hand on Jake's shoulder.

Something passed between them, I could tell Jake really looked up to this guy or had a huge mount of respect for him.

Tara and Eddie went back to the bar and Jake grabbed my hand leading me farther into the place. Like I suspected there was more past the pool tables. There were pinball machines, a few arcade games and some more pool tables with some seats against the wall. Beyond that was about four rows of high tables that were next to another big screen tv and on the other side of the wall was a row of booths. Jake lead me over to the high tables and we sat down across from each other.

"This place is so cool, I can't believe I never noticed it before," I said looking around.

"Well its in the part of town nobody really likes, thats what makes it so cool," he said.

I chuckled. "How did you find it?"

"One day I was pretty pissed off so I took a walk and I was so lost in thought I didn't pay much attention where I was going and I found this place," he said.

"So did this place kinda become a home away from home?"

"Yea you could say that."

I smiled. "Well I'm glad you showed it to me. Its things like these that show me your not the bad guy."

Jake smiled at me and grabbed my hand from across the table and held it.

We sat there just looking at each other until we heard Tara's voice. "So what can I get you guys?" she asked.

"I'll take my usual," Jake told her.

"Figured," Tara said smiling and writing on her notepad. That feeling came back when I saw her smiling at him. What was it?

She turned to me still smiling. "What about you Cassie?"

"Uh chicken strips and fries with a Dr. Pepper," I told her. I caught a glimpse of the menu on the wall so I had an idea of what to order.

"Okay I'll be back with you guy's orders," Tara smiled and walked away.

Without thinking about it I let out a breathe I didn't know was holding. That caused Jake to look at me confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"Huh? Nothings wrong, why?"

Jake looked to where Tara was walking away and then smirked. "Are you jealous?"

I looked at him. "What gave you that idea?"

He laughed. "I can't believe your jealous!"

"I am not!" I said throwing napkins at him. That just made him laugh harder.

I sat there. "You done yet?"

"Yes I am. That had to be the best moment of my life," he smiled.

"I'm not jealous," I told him again. _Was I?_

"Then why do you tense up everytime she comes near me?" he asked still with that half smile on his face.

I looked away. How is it he notices things like that about me that I don't notcie about myself?

Jake chuckled and grabbed my hand across the table. "Relax I'm just messing with you, and don't worry about Tara, shes married."

I looked back at him. "Seriously?"

"You didn't see the ring on the chain around her neck?" he asked.

TThinking about it she did have a necklace on I just didn't pay attention to it. "Aren't things like those called promise rings?"

"Tara's husband promises 'that he will never for anything in the world leave her side', it was the vow he made to her and instead of putting it on her finger he made the promise ring instead," Jake told me.

My inner romantic couldn't help it. "Aww, that is so cute!"

Jake laughed.

"Come on, you have to admit that is sweet," I smiled.

"It is but I think promises should be made differently."

I looked at Jake, this was one of the times he showed me the more deeper side of him. The side not many people know about him. "How?"

Jake held my hand tighter. "By showing them there happiness means alot more then their own."

I held Jake's hand with both of mine and looked im straight in the eye. "I want you to be happy Jake."

Jake smiled. "I am Cassie, with you."

A/N:So I was going to continue this but I realizied I was kind of going off where I planned to go I'm just going to continue it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
